Avatar Summer Camp
by ZukoForFirelord
Summary: The girls go to one camp, the boys to the other and there's a forest in between. what happens when the two camps meet? a full out prank war between the camps! practically no shipping. implied Sukka and that Yuokka has happened in the past. no other ships.
1. Getting there

a/n: ok, this is my first fanfic, so if it's really bad, please tell me. the girls and the boys are in two separate camps and there's a small forest in between. they each don't know that the other camp is there. oh and by the way, i don't own avatar.

Katara stepped out of the bus onto the dusty ground with a sigh. She had always heard of summer camps being either really fun, or being hell. She looked around for her friends and spotted Toph, the short, blind girl with attitude. She also recognized her brother's girlfriend, Suki. She saw a beautiful girl who's hair was so blond it was almost white, her brother's ex, Yue. Other than that, she did not see anyone she knew. There was a snooty-looking girl who was deep in conversation with two other girls. One was preppy and exited and had a long braid, and the other just looked bored. Her hair was done up in a shiny black bun at the back of her head, two buns that looked like miniature mickey mouse ears above each of her real ears and two strands hanging down on either shoulder. there were two girls, one a shy looking brunette and the other more confident with her spiky brown hair up in a ponytail. there was also a tomboyish girl who had decided to ignore the others and focus on finding her bags. With her was a girl who had a gap in her teeth and two thick braids that stuck out the sides of her head. Once the girls had finished getting their bags out of the bus, they headed over to the main cabin and the head counselor who was waiting with the other counselors for them in order to start their speeches.

"Hello everybody! I am Ju Dee and I am the head of the camp! I'm sure everyone will have a great time here!" the woman said with a freakishly large smile on her face. "Now before we start the fun, (the girl with the mickey mouse ears scowled and the others looked insulted at being treated like little children) i will need to tell you a couple simple safety rules! first of all, always stay with a buddy! and never ever ever go to the other side of the forest without permission! lights out at 9:30 (everyone gaped) and wake up time at 7:00 am! now if anyone has any questions, please do not be shy and ask!" Ju Dee finished her speech without her creepy smile even wavering at the gaping children.

"Why can't we go past the forest without permission?" asked Katara, genuinely curious.

"no questions? ok! i will now announce what cabins you will be assigned to!" Ju Dee answered, ignoring Katara.

"Song and Smellerbee, you get cabin one! Tough, i mean Toph, you are in cabin two with Ty Lee! Jin and Azula, cabin three! Katara and Mai have cabin four and Meng and Suki get cabin five!" she announced joyfully. "now, without further ado, i will introduce you to your teachers! Jun will teach you horseback riding and Kya will help you with swimming. for the other activities, you can either do them on your own or with the help of any of us! and your chef is none other than Mrs. Wu!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Welcome to Camp Kyoshi" she said brightly as the campers exited the main cabin.

"...And remember boys, there is absolutely NO going into the forest without strict permission and adult supervision!" yelled head counselor Zhao. Zuko sighed and nodded, looking around at the other "campers" there was a guy with messy brown hair, a guy who's hair shaved on both sides but with a mohawk-type thing down the middle that he had tied into a ponytail at the back of his head, a bald kid with arrow tattoos, a really small kid with a helmet, a guy in a wheelchair, a guy with long hair and a mustache and his cousin, who's longish hair was in a topknot. Zuko smiled and silently shook his head at his cousin's hairstyle. He looked back at head counselor Zhao who, it seemed had finished giving his surprisingly long list of rules. Zhao started to introduce the other counselors.

"This is your swimming master, counselor Pakku. Your horse-master is counselor Piandao." he gestured to the old strict looking man and the stern looking, brown-haired Piandao."the two other activities, basketball and tennis, we expect you to do on your own. And we expect you to behave while doing so, otherwise, i will take over and make you all play fair." he glared at each of them while making his announcement.

"Cabins! i will tell you the name of your roommate and the number of your cabin. One: Jet, Longshot! Two: Haru, Zuko! Three: Pipsqueak, Lu Ten! Four: Aang, Sokka! Five: The Duke, Teo! Now get to your rooms! You have free time to unpack and rest until 9:30. Then you return to your own cabin and sleep! GO!"

The boys rushed to obey Zhao's commands and went to unpack. Zuko gaped at Haru's extensive collection of hair-care products (a/n: how else is his hair so long and silky?) and quickly unpacked his own things.

a/n: so that's the first chapter. it does get better (i hope). please tell me what you think, and give me ideas for pranks that the boys could play on the girls or vice versa! please review!


	2. Truth or Dare?

a/n: personally, i hate this chapter. but it was the best way i could think of to get everyone to meet... oh well... enjoy!

at around nine o'clock, Jet came into zuko and haru's cabin saying that he and the other guys were gonna play a game in his cabin. so this is how, minutes later, all ten boys were playing truth or dare.

"this is a kid's game!" protested sokka to the person who had gotten them all here, Jet.

"that depends on the truths and dares...some dares can be very...challenging." he said mischievously.

the other boys sighed and gave in.

"i guess i'll start" said aang, thinking. "hmmmm...Jet! truth or dare?"

"dare" said the boy fearlessly.

"ok...i dare you to...go wake up all the horses!"

"fine" said Jet. He got up and left, Aang following him. they came back ten minutes later, Jet looking unfazed and aang practically jumping up and down with excitement at what Jet had just done.

"Zuko. truth or dare?" Jet asked.

"dare" he said. Jet grinned, he had been waiting for this moment.

"fine, i dare you to cross the forest and see what's on the other side! we'll follow and hide in the trees."

Zuko scowled. he did not want to be caught out of his cabin after lights out and he certainly did not want to be caught in the forest, but he decided that for his honor, he would do it. and that is how quite literally ran into katara (a/n: don't worry, it's not gonna be zutara. actually i told myself that the only shipping involved would be implied Sukka and that Yuokka has happened but is over. but no Kataang, zutara, Maiko, Taang or anything)

The girls gathered around in Sukki's cabin to play Truth or dare.

"ok, Mai, truth or dare?" asked meng.

"truth" mai said, truly bored.

"yay! ok, how do you make your hair so silky and shiny?" meng asked desperately,

"L'Oreal, because I'm worth it." mai said in a monotone voice.

"seriously?"

"no. i just use a **lot** of conditioner and high-class hair straightener. wake up early tomorrow and i'll do your hair." she said, still bored.

"oh thank you!" shouted meng as she went over to hug mai.

"ok, ok. get off. Katara. Truth or dare?"

"dare"

"ok" said mai, a hint of interest finally in her voice. "go into the forest and find out what's on the other side."

Katara smiled. she had been waiting for this. She had not gotten an answer from Ju Dee so she would find out on her own.

"perfect" she said and marched straight out of the door, grabbing her hoodie on the way.

a/n: what do you think? if you have any better ideas on how to get both groups into the forest at the same time, please tell me in a review so i can get rid of this horrible chapter!


	3. Declaration of war

a/n: thank you **K****ataang-or-Zutara**,** mkabalt**,** w.i.t.c.h fan in ut **and** mwinga**for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

Katara looked around her. the other girls had successfully hidden in the trees around her. She smiled. They were just as curious as her. She could barely see in the dark forest but she could have sworn that there was something near her. She advanced slowly hoping that she would see whatever was there before she walked into it. She didn't. She bumped right into what she thought might be a person. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled the thing, confirming her thoughts as to what it was. "You're no better, you could have stepped away! Besides, I can't see in the dark!" she retorted. The person grabbed her wrist, turned and headed towards where he had come from, dragging Katara with him. "Let me go! Where are you taking me?" she yelled. The person sighed. "There's a clearing ahead. Then you can tell me why you're in the forest." He answered and kept walking, not knowing the girl was glaring at him. She motioned frantically for the girls to follow her, hoping they could see her. They did and they followed silently, unseen by the boy.

Once she had reached the clearing, she could see a little better. She looked at the boy who had dragged her there. He had shaggy black hair and a scar over one eye. She wondered how he had gotten that.

Zuko observed the annoying girl with his golden eyes. She had wavy dark brown hair and wore dark blue jeans and a lighter blue hoodie. He scanned the trees for the other boys. He caught Jet's eye and nodded for the other boys to come out.

Katara glared at the boy (again) and nodded for the girls to come out. Only then did she look around at the boys. She recognized one and stared at him. "Sokka?" she said with disbelief. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to camp?"

"Our camp is back there!" he said, pointing where Zuko had come from. "What are** you **doing here? It's not safe in the middle of the forest at night!" Katara glared at him angrily. "I go to camp on the other side of the forest! And if the forest is not safe, then why are you here? Besides, it was a dare!" she shouted back at him with rage. Zuko decided to step in "guys, calm down" he said to the brother and sister. "Looks like we were both dared to come here. Probably because we all curious as to what was on the other side." he looked at Katara "I'm guessing your counselor didn't tell you why either?" Katara glared at him, who was he to play peacemaker between her and her brother. "She kicked him in the shin. Hard. "Go stop someone else's arguments peace-boy." She said and walked out of the clearing, heading back to the girls camp. The other girls glared at the boys and followed Katara, leaving the furious boys behind. Back at camp, they all went into Katara's cabin and sat down.

"You know what this means, don't you?" she asked. "This means all out prank..."

"...War" said Zuko back in his cabin. All the boys were assembled around him. "Any ideas?"

a/n: ok i just wanna make a few things clear: there is no bending. the boy's camp is one one side of the forest and the girl's is on the other. the camp names are Camp Kyoshi and Camp Roku.

thank you Kataang-or-Zutara for the prank ideas! if anyone has any ideas for more pranks please tell me! please review!


	4. Cunning Plans

a/n:Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me want to add more to the story!

"The girls are going to prank us. Our only option, other than admit defeat, is to fight back. Any ideas on a plan of attack?" said Zuko, looking at each of the boys sitting around him. Jet stood up.

"I don't think most of us know the girls, but Sokka knows his sister's weaknesses. Focus on her and anyone else any of us know. Sokka, what does your sister hate?" he demanded.

"She hates...getting dirty!" he said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Jet.

"Mud bath" Haru whispered and the boys started making plans for their evil prank.

"We can't do this tonight." pointed out Lu Ten.

"Of course not" responded Teo. "We'll do it tomorrow!"

"No. We do it the night after." said Longshot, surprising everybody.

"Longshot has a point. We need the extra time to gather plans of the shower's water supply, gather dirt and send in a couple spies tomorrow night to see if they go back to the cabins at the same time as us. We have to plan this carefully. In the meantime, i suggest we think of a smaller prank to play tomorrow night. Personally, i would go with the classic water balloons-that-drop-on-you-when-you-open-the-door." Said Jet.

"Agreed then. The Duke, Haru, you guys go spy on them tomorrow night." Zuko said, formally closing the meeting. The boys returned to their cabins, unaware that the girls were one step ahead and that Smellerbee had heard every word of their plan.

The girls were gathered around Katara's cabin. They had tried their best to get organized. Katara was their Commander, Azula was their strategic advisor. Smellerbee and Suki took turns spying on the boy's plans, Mai, Ty lee, Jin and Toph, seeing as they were the most notorious when it came to pranks, worked with Azula to come up with pranks that everyone agreed would be fun to play on the boys. Song and Meng were in charge of gathering the supplies to play the pranks. Everyone would take turns actually setting up the pranks. They all agreed to set up the tricks with their cabin-mate.

"Ok, girls!" said Katara. "First, I think that Smellerbee, tonight's spy, has come back with some valuable information! Smellerbee, tell us what you heard." Smellerbee proceeded to explain what the boys had in mind for the next two nights. When she finished, Katara spoke again.

"Hmmmm... It sounds like us girls need to find a way to foil their plans. We need to not only prank them, but make pranking us annoying. Azula, any ideas?" the Commander said.

"Well, i suggest that we, very simply, have two groups out per night. the first to prank the boys, and in the second group, i think we should have one person hidden watching the boys who are meant to prank us and just have the other person be outside or doing something where she would be able to see the boys if they pranked us. they would not dare risk being seen, making it impossible for them to play tricks on us without us knowing. if there's anyone here who does not sleep a lot, please inform me immediately."

"ok Azula, let's have a vote on who thinks this plan would succeed. put your hand up if this is what you want to do." Katara put her hand in the air. She counted nine others, everyone agreed.

"I think, just to annoy them, we should do all the pranks they planned to do on us on them!" said Toph.

Azula smiled. "that could work very well! though the spies would have to be even more cunning, they might guess that we're sending you in." She looked at both Smellerbee and Suki, who nodded, agreeing to the challenge. "we just need a pair to do the pranks and one to keep lookout starting tonight." in the end, Toph and Ty lee were lookouts while Jin and Azula would do the pranks.

"see you in the morning girls. Have fun!" Katara said to the four who had been assigned the different tasks. "and good luck!"

a/n: I like this chapter best so far. Please review!


	5. Pranks and Punishments

Jin and Azula wandered around, buckets in hand, searching for dirt to put in the showers. Jin glanced back towards the cabins where Toph was casually watching them out of the window, ready to send Ty lee and signal Jin and Azula if the boys came.

The girls neared the forest where they were sure to find some good dirt. Jin took a deep breath and looked over at her companion, nervous. She wondered what would happen if they were caught at the boys camp and resolved to stay silent once they stepped into the forest.

"Azula?" the girl looked up. "which of the cabins are we going to prank? i mean, if there are as many of the boys as there are of us, it could be impractical to prank all of the cabins..."

"That is precisely why we will prank their head counselor. If we do that, the counselor will blame all of the boys, not to mention it will turn the cabins against each other in suspicion." Azula replied as the other girl stared at her, wide eyed with panic.

"But...But...If we're caught we'll get in so much trouble! Is it really worth it? Azula, Smellerbee said that their head counsellor is really strict!"

"So what? If he sees our shadows, all the better. He will KNOW that one of the boys did it, or rather ; he will THINK that he knows that one of the boys did it." Azula bent down and scooped some dirt into her bucket. Jin copied her, thinking. It really was a cunning plan, but it worried her. she could not help but imagine what would happen if they were caught.

They were nearing the other side of the forest. Jin felt a shiver run down her spine. They made their way towards the cabin dedicated to the head counselor. They went to the water container that supplied the shower and dumped all their dirt in. They mixed it around until they had created relatively liquid mud that could go through the pipes and out the shower-head.

Azula chuckled as they ran through the forest and, after a quick signal to Toph, fled back to their cabin.

"Mission accomplished." Said Azula once they were safe.

The boys were lined up in their mess hall, glaring at each other and at their furious head counselor who's hair was coated with mud.

"I demand to know who thought it would be fun to dump MUD in my SHOWER WATER!!" Zhao went on and on like this but none of the boys owned up. When finally they were let go, they were not allowed to do any of the activities for two days and would, instead, have to go do chores for their camp. According to Zhao, they would also be taken to do chores at at different camp later that day. Without speaking, they all gathered in Jet's cabin to discuss what had happened. He slammed the door behind them and started yelling at them all.

"What got into you guys! That prank was meant for the GIRLS! Now we have to be their SLAVES today! This is the worst possible thing that could happen! How dare you guys betray the team!" He shouted.

"Jet, calm down. I'm just curious as to who did it. Personally, I doubt it was any of us." Said Zuko in attempt to calm the boy down.

"Yeah, who knows, the girls could have broken in and framed us..." Suggested Longshot.

"I guess you guys are right... Did any of you guys do it?" he asked the boys scattered around the cabin. All of them shook their heads silently. "Then we have no choice but to assume that the girls tricked us. We can use the punishment today as an advantage. We can spy on them and find out how they've organized themselves. Sokka, talk to your sister and find out what she knows. Zuko, do the same for yours."

"I doubt my sister will tell me, but okay." said Sokka

"Same here, but I'll do my best. I have one question though. How did the girls think of exactly the same prank as us? is it a coincidence or are they watching us?" asked Zuko.

"I dunno, Zuko, but we'll find out." said Jet confidently.


End file.
